


Everybody Knows I LoveYou

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cris is in love, Funny story, M/M, bottom!cristiano, top!Karim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Cris is in love, luckily, Karim had the same feeling.





	

“追女人和男人可是不一样的。”Marcelo露出一个高深莫测的表情，Cris咬了咬自己的下唇。

“你不能像对付女人一样对付男人，我是说，Karim不会喜欢玫瑰花和口红……”

“听着，你得给他展示真正的自己。”Marcelo总结道：“展示你的心，你的精神，你的……咳，才华。”

“我给了他喂了很多饼，今天。”Cris露出星星眼，“他根本毫无回应，这让我有点小难过。”他撅起嘴来：“谁说法国人浪漫的，Karim根本就什么都不懂。”

“咳咳，Cris，你得更明显一点。”Marcelo清清嗓子：“你的心！这才是重点！”

***

Karim发现Cris最近有点怪，不是说他以前不喜欢把裤子拉到腿根在他面前乱晃，但这频率未免有点太高。

Karim回家时在自己的车里发现了一盘全新的CD，于是他一边发动车一边将它塞进去按下启动键，当奇妙的歌声响彻在他的车里时，Kairm发现这是个他熟悉到不行的音色。

Cris在恶作剧吗……

第二天Karim在训练时犹豫着开口，“Cris，那盘CD……”

“你喜欢吗？”Cris问道，脸上还有点可疑的红。

“唔。”

Karim不知道该怎么回答。

***

事情愈演愈烈，Cris开始给Karim送衣裳，虽然不是古琦五件套，但Karim再次发现Cris的私服品味得好好提升一番，可每一次对话的开始都会被Cris可口的脸红打断，他会脸红扑扑地盯着Karim看。

Karim觉得这一切肯定有什么原因。

***

Cris再次无私地在场上为Karim传球，当外界开始不断质疑他时坚定地捍卫着他的法国队友。于是Karim想要进球，想要进球后将Cris紧紧搂进怀里，听着他激烈的心跳，闻着他颈间的气息。

直到这一天当Cris在一次拼抢中痛苦倒地后，Karim几乎无法控制自己的心跳，他感到愤怒异常，Cris试着站起身，但很快他就做出轮换的手势。Karim走到他的面前，Cris的脸上挂着闷闷不乐，他咬着嘴唇。

“嘿，感觉怎么样，严重吗？”Karim问道，Cris摇了摇头，咬着牙，于是Karim走上前抱住他，将头完全埋在他的颈间，当他们分开时，Karim朝他比了个加油的动作，顺便在他的耳垂下落下一个吻。

Cris的脸上挂出一个惊讶的表情，正瞪大眼睛茫然而无措地盯着他。

Karim猜他发现了原因。

***

他们取得了胜利，Karim在第一时间回到了更衣室，Cris正坐在椅子上揉着自己缠着保护绷带的脚踝，队友们陆陆续续地走进更衣室，Cris的情绪稳定了不少，站起身和他们每一个人拥抱，当Karim走到他面前时，Cris的睫毛抖了一下，坦白来说，他露出了一个有点羞怯的表情。

Karim伸出手环过他的脊背，再次紧紧地将他塞进怀里。

等到队友们陆陆续续离开去洗澡时，Karim来到7号的身边，他正在收拾东西准备离开，Karim蹲跪在他面前时，Cris瞪大眼睛，“你在干什么？”但Karim固执地找到了他的脚腕，试图握着那过分纤细的部分，当他的手快要碰到Cris身上最精巧的骨骼时，Cris试着将他的手踢开，“喂……Karim……”

Karim不容拒绝地将他的脚腕握在手中，“Cris，别动。”Karim命令道，Cris的脸红了，嘟囔着什么，卸下了防备，Karim的手指在他肿起来的部分轻轻滑过，“医生确定没什么大碍？”

“嘿，现在你成医生了……”

“Cris！”Karim无奈地喊着他的名字，Cris噘着嘴点点头，“拜托，我踢了这么多年球。”Karim的手指抚摸过他的脚踝，顺着小腿的肌肉向上，“明天教练会给你放假吗？”Karim问道，Cris有点不自然地动了动腿，点点头：“室内训练。” 

“那我猜今晚你肯定没有约啦？”Karim终于松开了他的小腿，Cris小小地松了一口气，Karim抬起头，看上去不容拒绝，Cris咬着舌尖。

坦白说，他简直小鹿乱撞，当Karim把他半抱半扶地拉起来时，Cris吸了一口气冷气：“你的意思是吃饭吗？”

“哦，Cris。”Karim笑了，Cris的脸慢腾腾地红了起来。

Fin.


End file.
